Opening the Boxes
by Em'sPride
Summary: Revised edition. Set on the Girardi's first night in Arcadia, as they remember Kevin's accident. My first FanFic, so please R&R...flamers welcome.


The Boxes of Yesterday - REVISED EDITION

DICLAIMER: I own nothing ect, ect, ect

Will looked around at the house that they could now call their home. He slowly began to unpack his life from the cardboard containers. The unpacked boxes gave the house a cluttered feel, yet he could imagine the house becoming a home, with a little touch of magic here and there.

Will sighed. His new house beckoned newness. A new state, a new town, a new job, a new life…Although he would never admit it, the reason he accepted this job was to leave the horrible past behind. He felt too much pain in his old house in Arizona. Too many painful memories, well one any way; Kevin's accident.

Will could remember the night the police knocked at the door; it was stormy, but not raining. Helen had answered the door. Her face filled with pain, anger and sadness. Then she screamed and then said to him; it's Kevin, it's serious, he's at the hospital. She was hysterical.

Will shuddered at the past, and continued unpacking the boxes.

Joan put down the box she was carrying, and stared at her new room. It was nicer than her old one, and heaps bigger, but she couldn't help but miss her old house. She wondered what would have happened if Kevin hadn't gotten in that car accident. Just that simple thought brought on recollections of that fateful night.

The car ride over was the worst. It was silent, well almost. The only noise was coming from the engine, and Luke's ramblings, both of which the family had learned to ignore over time. No one knew what was wrong, no one gave them answers over the phone, they just knew that the oldest sibling was hurt.

Joan forced the ghosts of yesterday out of her mind, and continued her job.

Helen ripped off the tape to the first box. A new start she thought over and over. This is what they need to get back on to the road of normality. But still, the ripping noise reminded her of the feeling her heart gave when she first saw her baby boy lying defenseless in the white hospital bed. He was so restricted by the straps and braces. Helen just wanted to set him free. He was unconscious, but all Helen wanted to do was kiss her son.

This seemed impossible. Apart from the braces and straps, her sons' body was covered by tubes and bandages. So instead of kissing Kevin, she just turned away and cried and cried into her husbands' chest.

Helen ripped the last bit of tape off her box, and began to position her things on a shelf.

Luke sat in his room, his boxes still all opened, but the contents were strewn all over his new room. It was like this because he wanted to find his science kit he had put amongst his other possessions. Luke spotted it under his jacket. He picked up the test tube and began to remember how much he hated who he was.

Kevin was always the more favoured one. He was handsome and athletic. Luke only just survived at school, because no one wanted to piss off Kevin Girardi. When Luke had heard Kevin would never walk again, he felt almost happy. His mother and sister cried, and his father only kept it together for the girls, but Luke was quietly satisfied. And it was even better now they had moved; Luke wouldn't have to see his brother at school, and he wouldn't even have to tell anyone about him. Yeah, he'd still be a nerd, but at least he wouldn't be compared to his brother.

Luke snapped back to reality and began his search for his Bunsen burner.

Kevin was the only Girardi not unpacking boxes that night. Everyone else had done that for him. He really didn't mind though; those boxes were filled with the past. He knew everyone else was dwelling on the events of the previous two years as they unpacked the boxes. Kevin rolled over to the pile of flattened cardboard, picked them up and lent them against the wall. He guessed everyone thought he wasn't going to cope unpacking his own possessions, but Kevin had made a vow not to live in the past. What had happened had happened. No one could change that, but Kevin knew the future was his. He knew he could do whatever he wants.

He felt like he was turning into an inspirational TV advertisement or something, but he didn't care.

He wasn't going to get caught amongst the boxes of yesterday.


End file.
